The P Word
by teletitties
Summary: Riley is a single mother, trying to live without Farkle who is in a diffrent state. Must read File Meets Beginning or End to read this. Lucaya Riley\OC past-Riarkle
1. Pilot

**Hey guys, I am back and this is not like one of those fanfictions where Farkle comes back after two years or something like that. No, no, oh god no. I hate those kinds of fanfictions because on Wattpad there was this lucaya fanfic called Hurt. And it was about that Lucas came to Maya after two years when he cheated on her, WITH Riley, I didn't get to the end, but it just so horribly sad and I think those fanfictions have no purpose really. I will be writing about what Riley has to face with being a single mother, without FARKLE, the father. And lucaya will be in here. Lots of it. In this fanfiction, Pennslyvania is very far away so, don't think they can just drive to each other, okay people.**

" You're what?!" Lucas shouted as he, Maya, and Riley entered his apartment.

" I can't BELIEVE you got _pregnant_ , Riles." Maya shook her head in disbelief.

" You got pregnant, too!" Riley exclaimed.

" I only THOUGHT that. Besides, we're broken up now." Maya lied.

" How did this even happen?" Lucas asked.

" I wasn't just going to ASK my mom for some birth control, and he doesn't EVEN KNOW how to put a frigging condom on." Riley sighed. Maya began to lean on the coffee table, dangly.

" Maya?" Lucas implored.

" What happens now?" Maya whispered.

" What do you mean? I will just get an abortion." Riley shrugged.

" You CAN'T get an abortion, your dad went to every abortion clinic and set up security cameras to make SURE you didn't get in." Maya snapped.

" Why would you want to get rid of the baby which was conceived by a man who is in a TOTALLY different state?" Lucas asked sarcastically, a fake smile plastered on his face.

" Shut up, Lucas." Riley snarled, crossing her arms over her chest.

" You shoulda have been careful, Riley!" Maya yelled.

" What? You thought you were pregnant like five minutes ago!" Riley screeched.

" It wasn't five minutes ago." Maya mumbled, turning to face the couch and plopped herself down in the middle of Riley and Lucas.

" I can't do this alone, guys." Riley quivered.

" And you don't have to, peaches. I will always be there for you." Maya said softly, touching the brunette's hand.

" Me too. We stick together." Lucas puts a hand on Riley shoulder and leans a little bit to close into Maya.

" Are you sure you guys are broken up?" Riley asked suspiciously.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah, of course." Maya and Lucas said in unison, moving away from each other.

" I just have one more question." Maya says, crossing her arms over her knees.

" What?" Riley squinted down at her feet.

" Who sent that video of Farkle and Smackle if they didn't want to destroy our friendship?" Maya implored.

" Yeah, what was the email?" Lucas leaned over to see Riley.

" It said unknown." Riley plumped her lips over each other.

" Then who sent it?" Maya scratched the back of her neck.

Missy sat in a dark damp room, televisions on each sides, all played footage from Riley's, Lucas's, and Maya's mom's apartment. She sat at a chair in front of a black desk with a laptop on top of it. The scene playing in Lucas's apartment appeared on the screen. Missy stroked her grey cat softly with sharp manicured nails as she smirked deviously, her eyes glowing.

" Oooh, they'll be too easy." she chuckled evily, " Too bad Maya's mom left Maya with Riley." Missy frowned, throwing her cat at the door, causing her brother to burst in.

" Hey! What's--" he began, his freckles darkening due to the loss of light.

" Get out! Can't see I am having an superhero movie villain moment!" she screeched, clenching her fists.

 **Oh, I think I feel a story coming on. Hope you enjoyed it! Toodles!** **\- HinnyRomione21**


	2. Proud

**OC sheet:**

 **Name _**

 **Age _**

 **Gender _**

 **Weakness _**

 **Strength _**

 **Woman/Man type _**

 **Sexuallity _**

 **Favorites _**

 **Hey guys, sorry it has been taking me so long to update. I just updated the OC sheet. You can fill that out in the reviews or if you would like to keep it private, PM me. This chapter will mostly be about Lucas and Maya, maybe. When I say man or women type I mean what does the OC look for in a woman or man. Their sexuallity, hope I spelled it right, means it they're a boy, gay or straight? Girl, straight or lesbian? That is what that means. Anything else you feel confused about, please tell me. Now, on with the show!**

" Lucas, you here?" Maya walked into Lucas's apartment quietly, on her tiptoes.

" Maya, what the hell are you doing here?" he whispered, getting up from the couch.

" Riley was sobbing all night and I couldn't get any sleep." she said.

" Um, okay?" he scratched the back of his neck.

" So, why are you sleeping on the couch?" she asked.

" No reason." Lucas shrugged.

" Oh, come on. Huckleberry, I KNOW when you are lying." she sang.

" Zay is here." Lucas sighed.

" You're gay?!" Maya shrieked.

" No, but he needs a place to stay." Lucas hushed.

" Oh, that's better." Maya smiled.

 _" Did you pack your things Maya?" her mom called out._

 _" Yes, MOM." a six year old Maya grumbled, rubbing her eyes._

 _" Sorry you had to wake up early, but we have to catch our flight on time." Katy says._

 _" Well, DUH."_

 _" Did you pack your toothbrush?" Katy asks._

 _" Maybe." Maya mumbled, looked down at her toes._

 _" Go pack it, young lady." Katy put her hands on her hips._

 _" But-" Maya began._

 _" NOW."_

 _" Why should I brush my teeth..." Maya mumbled, walking towards her bathroom._

 _" Doo - da - da - dee - la." Katy's phone rang, making the edge of her coffee table vibrate._

 _" Oh, what now?" she murmured, picking up her phone. " Hello?" she answered._

 _" Hey, it's Kermit." a voice on the other line said._

 _" You." Katy gasped._

 _" Listen, I know you're mad-" he began._

 _" Mad?! Oh, I am furious!" she exclaimed._

 _" I understand, but-" he was cut off._

 _" Clearly, you don't. I said to NEVER call again." Katy croaked._

 _" I need to see Maya." he said._

 _" Over my dead body!" she put the phone to her mouth and hung up._

 _" Who was that?" Maya asked._

 _" Just some prank caller." her mother lied._

 _" Oh." Maya pouted, opening her suitcase and stuffing her toothbrush in, sealed in a plastic bag._

 _" Come on hun, look more excited. We're going to Texas!" her mom cheered._

" HE SHOOTS! HE SCORES! AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!" the TV yelled, Lucas jumping up and laughing.

" Yes!" Lucas said.

" What- what is happening?" Maya asked.

" Rangers won!" Lucas yells.

" This is Baby Daddy, I don't-" Maya squinted at the TV.

" Yes, but you know Danny is my favorite character." Lucas says.

" But it is fiction. This didn't really happen." Maya said empathetically.

" But he won!" Lucas cheered on, clapping.

" Why do you make things so confusing, Ranger Rick." May sighed.

" Come on, you know you love me." Lucas nudged.

" Well, duh, but-" Lucas cut her off with a warm kiss.

" Why do you always do that?" Maya smiled.

Lucas asks, " Do what?"

" Kiss me every time I get frustrated." Maya sighed.

" But it works, don't it." Lucas tilted his head.

" A little." Maya kissed him passionatley.

 _" Is dad gonna watch?" seven year old Lucas asks his mom._

 _" No, hun." her mom replied._

 _" Why not?"_

 _" He claimed he had 'better things to do'." his mom said in air-quotes._

 _" But it is Tudy-Fruity the sheep!" he says._

 _" Son, I just ain't proud." his father walked in, closing their house door._

 _" Now Robert, don't talk to your son like that." Janice ( Lucas's mom's fake name) said._

 _" Don't tell me what to do, woman." he shot back._

 _" Dad, why aren't you proud of me?" Lucas asks._

 _" Why? Well, a sheep is nothing!" his father spat._

 _" Now, now, don't listen to him, Lucas." his mother soothed._

 _" Listen here boy, I surely wouldn't even be proud if you mastered Tombstone. The only way we will EVER make me proud is if you stop hanging 'round with that goofball Zay. He's real trouble, boy." he father crouched down to Lucas'a level._

 _" Robert!" Janice grunted._

 _" Woman, let me have a god-damn conversation!" he rasped._

 _" Then stop torturing your son!"_

 _" Papi Joe said I will be a hero once I master Tudy-Fruity." Lucas smirked._

 _" Papi Joe?" Robert laughed, " Papi Joe don't know anything about anything, I am surprised he ain't dead yet."_

 _" That is enough Robert!" Janice stomped her foot._

 _" Tell you what son? I will watch you. But don't expect the slightest pat on the back of you win." his father stood up and left._

 _" Don't listen to him, Lucas." his mom smiled._

" Maya, you okay?" Lucas asked.

" Not really." Maya crossed her arms over her chest.

" What's the matter?" he implored.

" I feel for BAD for Riley. If you left, I would go crazy. But pregnant and no father for the baby, I just can't imagine." Maya sniffled.

" Then don't. Because I'll NEVER leave." Lucas chuckled.

" But still-" she began.

" Maya, don't worry." he whispered.

" Okay." she said, snuggled her face in his chest.

" Riley will be fine." Lucas says.

" I know." Maya sighs.

" And we will always be there for her." Lucas wrapped his arm around her neck.

" Oh, I hope so."

" And Farkle can't be at Penn State forever." Lucas smirked.

" No, bit he could stay in Pennsylvania." Maya looked up him.

" Just- just uh- well, we'll worry about this tomorrow." he nods.

" Okay, huckleberry." she sniffed.

 _" Where are we, mom?" Maya asked her mom as they walked around a fair._

 _" Fairs in Texas are always promising." Katy giggled._

 _" Next up, Lucas Friar!" a voice shouted over the PA._

 _" Make us proud, son!" Janice shouts to Lucas as he hops on Tudy-Fruity the sheep._

 _" I will!" he calls out._

 _" What's that boy doing, mama?" Maya pointed to Lucas._

 _" Riding a sheep." Katy responded._

 _" Ready, set, and go!" the sheep started to run and Lucas off and got trampled by it._

 _" Oh, no." Janice whispered._

 _" Dang, I knew it." Robert snickered._

 _" Poor boy." Maya sniffled._

 _" Come, npw !Maya, we have lots to do." Katy took Maya's hand and led her to a game booth._

 _" You can't make me proud, can ya son?" Robert asked as Lucas came out of the cage._

 _" No father, I can't make you proud." Lucas sighed._

 **I really hope you liked it. This episode, trying to make it like a TV show, hopefully got you excited. I hope you are impressed amd have a good day.**

 **\- HinnyRomione21**


End file.
